


Be With Me?

by DoubleDen



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hesitant FP, Incest, M/M, No one writes the fics that I like, One-Sided Attraction, So I have to write them myself, at first, pining Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDen/pseuds/DoubleDen
Summary: Jughead has wanted FP Jones in a way that might be completely inappropriate for a son and a father. One night, after a heated argument, everything changes.





	1. Love Me

It was a rather sleepy night in Riverdale. Everyone was either getting ready for bed, or already fast asleep. Meanwhile, deep into the Southside,  an argument was brewing at the Jones household.

“Godammit, Jug, I told you not to make any deals with that turncoat. She’s  _ bad news _ for you, when will you start listening to me?”

“Look, I know the situation looks bad, but it was the only way! Penny was the only one willing to help me, and you have her to thank for getting you out of jail.”

“ _ Thank _ her? Don’t you get it? You do her one favor, and she’ll keep pulling you deeper, and deeper, until you’re trapped forever.”

“Well great plan, walking right into something you know is a trap, then.”

“You think I  _ like  _ getting roped into Penny’s bullshit again, ya little runt? I have to do this for you.”

“I’m not an alimony check, Dad. Stop “doing things for me” as if I’m just an obligation! Let me help--” FP chucked his beer bottle across the room and it crashed and splintered loudly against the trailer wall, some of the shards actually embedded in the wall.

“For the love of  **GOD** , Jug, just drop it!” FP noticed Jug jump slightly. Jughead shut his mouth and pressed his lips together in a tight line. He stood stiffly as angry tears started to well up in his eyes. Jug quickly wiped them away and looked at something on the ground to his side. FP let out a stressed sigh and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. “I didn’t mean to raise my voice, Jughead. It’s just, I’m trying to protect you. You do such reckless, stupid things sometimes. You get that from me. I just see you making the same mistakes that I made and it scares the living daylights outta me because the last thing I want is for you to end up just like me.” Jughead said nothing. They stood next to each other in the kitchen, sharing the tired, quiet space. Jughead dared to look to his left at his father. FP had his eyes closed, leaning back against the counter. He looked so tired. A little older. FP opened his eyes again, almost reluctantly, and stared up at the ceiling. Those dark eyes could make Jughead so weak, it was like kryptonite. A wave of arousal washed over Jug, almost filling him with new energy. He looked over FP, his eyes tracing the shape of his lips, down to his untrimmed chin that blended with the bare skin of his neck that was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Jug wanted to know what it tasted like. Jughead advanced. “Dad,” he barely whispered. As an unsuspecting FP turned to his son, Jughead placed a hand on the back of FP’s head. Jug pulled him in and slid his tongue slowly over FP’s jugular. It was a delicious balance of saltiness and sweetness mixed with the comforting texture of FP’s rough stubble. Jug was about to go in for a second, more thorough taste when FP finally registered what was happening. He sharply backed away a few steps. Rather than say anything--if he even knew  _ what _ to say--FP simply looked shocked at Jug’s sudden actions. Jughead was never one to give up on the first try, though. He smirked and stepped closer to his dad, and each step he took toward him was a step FP took backward until Jughead had him against the wall. Resting his forearm above his father’s head, it briefly crossed Jughead’s mind that they were roughly the same height now. Jug leaned in and pressed his lips softly against FP’s. It was finally happening. He was finally getting a taste of his father’s surprisingly soft lips. The lips he yearned for so often. Contentedness and happiness rushed through Jug. Perhaps this was the start to their happily ever after. He heard FP grunt in protest and began wrapping his arms around FP to calm him when FP jerked his head away, this time shoving Jughead by his shoulders. Jughead stumbled into the table behind him, bracing against it to steady himself. The small vase on it clattered from the force and almost tipped over. “Jug! What are you doing?!” FP questioned his son incredulously. Rejected once again, Jug straightened and looked back up with hurt eyes, only to find eyes with a matching emotion staring back at him. Jughead stuttered meekly, “I’m...I’m just kissing you-- _ loving _ you!”

“Jughead that’s  **wrong** . That’s--”

“WHY WON’T YOU JUST LOVE ME BACK?!” Jughead screamed finally. The room went dead silent as the both of them absorbed what Jughead had just said. Jughead rubbed a hand down his face, wiping away tears that had started to trickle down. He let his hand remain over his mouth and stuffed the other hand in his pocket as he turned his back to FP, determined not to break down in front of him. FP just stood there, struggling to find the words to string together to form a sentence--any sentence, at this point. What was it that he was feeling? Was it anger: anger that Jughead would even think that? Was it sadness? Or perhaps it was all just the perpetual regret that nagged at him every time his son would look at him with disappointed eyes. Maybe it was the deep-seated insecurities he faced that constantly told him that he was nothing but a deadbeat, and his children would always think so little of him. Whatever it was, in that moment FP wanted nothing more than to place a hand on Jughead’s shoulder, gently turn him around pull him into a much-needed hug. He wished they could’ve stayed like that for a while, his face buried in the crook of Jug’s neck. He wanted nothing more that to say  “Jughead...of  _ course _ I love you,” so that perhaps they could laugh about it together, or cry about it together, or both.   _ Anything  _ but leave his son to think he was unloved. But FP couldn’t bring himself to do any of that. He knew that might escalate things. So, instead he picked up his Serpent jacket from the chair it was hanging off of, mumbled an unceremonious “I gotta go,” and left out of the front door. Jug didn’t turn around until FP was gone, but when he did, only his tears were still with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter?


	2. I Need You

FP dragged himself through the threshold of the motel he was staying in at 2 in the morning. Finally back from the job that Penny had ordered him to do, he collapsed on the couch not even bothering to take off his shoes or jacket. He hadn’t been back to the trailer in two weeks. And he only went out at night to avoid having his son spot him somewhere. He couldn’t go back to his trailer because Jughead might be waiting for him. It’s the type of thing Jug would do.

FP was tired, but it was even more draining not seeing his son in two whole weeks. He brought his fingers up to his lips. What was his son thinking by doing that so suddenly? What did that kiss mean? Was it just Jug’s weird way of expressing pent up paternal affection? Or was it...more? The part that scared FP the most was that he wasn’t totally repulsed by that idea. Maybe FP ran away because he had an inkling feeling that he felt the same way. What did that mean for their relationship? Would it ever be the same? FP sighed and dropped his hand, wanting to forget.

 _“Is this my life now,”_ FP thought to himself. It reminded him of the days he used to do “favors” for Penny a few years back. He would come home so tired that he’d pass out without eating dinner. “Oh Jughead,” he mumbled, “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He drifted off into a shallow slumber with his mind filled with memories of his old days as a young Serpent.

FP groaned as he sat up the next morning. His migraine was pounding. He really needed to start drinking more water. He looked at his watch. It was pretty early. A lot earlier than Jughead would be up. This was actually a perfect time for him to grab some stuff he left back at the trailer. He made it there by 6:20 am, and walked quietly to the back door. He hesitated as he reached for the handle, staring at it for a good six seconds. There was a slight chance that Jughead could still be in here. Was he willing to risk it? He contemplated this for a while before cutting his losses and swinging the door open. He stepped inside and looked around. Empty. Perfect. He strode into the bedroom and tossed a pair of extra shoes into his bag. He was rummaging through his closet for some shirts when something fell from the shelf and landed with a thud. He slowly picked it up. A bronze watch. Originally his grandfather’s, he planned to give it to Jug for his birthday. He turned the watch around in his palm. Maybe it wasn’t too late to—

FP was snapped out of his thoughts when Jughead suddenly walked into the room. FP’s eyes widened as he locked gazes with Jug, but he remained speechless. Jug was leaning against the doorframe, not exactly sure what to say either. He’d been coming to the trailer every morning in hopes that FP might show up again, but now that he was here, he realized he hadn’t planned anything he wanted to say. Flashbacks of what he did the night FP left started flooding back into Jug’s mind. He averted his eyes. FP, finally able to move a muscle, reached up to scratch the back of his head. He sighed. “I really didn’t think we’d be doing this today, but...okay.” FP stuffed the watch in his jacket and continued, “Jughead, I have something to say to you, and you’re gonna haveta listen to all of it...look, what you said that day. The day that I left. It...hurt me.” Jughead winced. As if things couldn’t get any worse. He hadn’t meant to hurt his father. Not at all. FP continued, “I know I haven’t been the most considerate dad over the years, and I’ve dropped the ball on numerous occasions, but...after your mom left, and you used to get sick almost every week as a kid, didn’t I always stay home to take care of ya? Wasn’t I the one who watched you grow up into the young man standing in front of me today?” FP stepped closer. It made Jug’s pulse pound. FP was so close. So close he could smell his familiar scent that he missed. So close he felt the quiet rumble in FP’s chest as he spoke, “Jug...I _do_ love you.” FP tentatively looked up into his son’s eyes. He found tears brimming from them. He pulled Jughead into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into his jet black hair. “Dad…” Jug whimpered in a broken voice. When they pulled away, they looked at each other. FP wasn’t sure if it was just the love he felt for his son at that moment, or the way his son looked at him, but whatever it was, it filled him with such energy that he knew he had to do something he never thought he’d do. He leaned in and softly kissed Jughead. A pleasantly surprised Jughead kisses back after overcoming a brief moment of shock. Jughead swiped his tongue across FP’s bottom lip, requesting entrance into the cavern of his mouth. FP parted his lips, and their tongues intertwined. It tasted like warm honey. It was the breath of life neither one knew they needed. It was perfect. Soon their kissing got rougher. Jughead lightly bit FP’s lip and pulled at FP’s jacket, demanding he take it off. FP complied. His shirt was quickly pulled off over his head as well. FP bit and sucked at Jughead’s neck while he felt the smooth skin under Jug’s signature ‘S’ t-shirt. They made their way to the bed, FP falling backward and Jug landing over him. Jug moved from FP’s mouth to his enticing set of pink nipples below. He licked one, then the other. FP groaned as he could start to feel his erection growing. Jughead could feel it, too. His own erection poked the inside of FP’s leg. He huffed every time FP ground his pelvis up. Jughead moaned and moved with him, craving more than the friction he was getting. He pulled his shirt off and unbuckled both their belts. He pulled out both of their erections and pumped in unison. That proved to be a bit of a challenge because his father was quite big. “I always imagined you were packing, dad, but _this_ ,” Jughead mused. FP chuckled under him. Jughead spit on FP’s dick and picked up the pace of his hand, and that amusement in FP’s eyes quickly turned into euphoria. Jughead was slightly amused by how much FP was reacting to just his fingers. He wondered what the reactions would look like when he really got started. He scooched lower, leaned down, and licked the tip. FP’s whole body shook as he groaned in pleasure. He tilted his head back in bliss. “Sensitive, are we?” Jughead teased looking up at his dad while pausing to jerk FP off some more. FP grabbed some of Jug’s black locks and pulled him down until his mouth met FP’s dick again. This time Jug went all the way down, using his saliva to slick FP up. The lewd sucking sounds that came out of his mouth turned both of them on. FP could feel every inch of his son’s tight hot mouth. “Nnnn, yeah, Jug. Just like that,” FP panted out. Jug obediently continued to suck, feeling FP’s dick hitting the back of his throat, jerking his own weeping dick with one hand and massaging his balls with the other. He gave his dad a sight FP couldn’t resist. “Come’ere,” FP said, pulling Jughead up. He caught Jughead’s lips and slid his tongue in, tasting himself. They broke the kiss to kick off their pants all the way. FP sat back to lick his own fingers. Jughead’s cock jumped as he watched. He’d never been so turned on before. The fingers disappeared as they snaked around him. Then he felt one trace the outside rim of his twitching, puckered hole. Without much warning, it slid inside. Jughead groaned and tried to keep himself upright. He went down on his hands and knees, placing his hands on either side of FP’s head, which gave FP better access to his ass. Jughead swayed back and forth with the force of FP’s hand, his hair bouncing in front of his face. They kissed again, their hot breaths mixing together. Then, FP’s three fingers were gone and were replaced by and even bigger object. Jughead moaned as he was filled with FP’s huge cock. He sat up and slowly started riding his dad, burying his cock o the hilt. Then he got faster as he found his momentum. Soon, Jughead was just a mess of moans and matted hair. A repeat of “Yes! Yes! Yes!” rang through the trailer. The bed creaked with each thrust while Jughead slammed his ass down on FP’s hips. A sweaty Jughead leaned down to FP’s ear and whispered, “I want your huge, hot load in my ass. Please, give it to me, daddy.” FP’s eyes widened. “F-fuck, Jughead.” Jughead picked up the pace as he felt himself getting closer and closer to cumming. FP came with a grunt and spurted three rounds inside Jughead. It was so much that it started dribbling out and down Jughead’s thighs. Jug arched his back in pleasure and looked down at the mess between his legs, smiling. “Mmmm, watch me, Dad,” Jughead said. With that, he slid off of FP’s cock and crawled onto his back next to FP. He quickly continued to stroke his own dick and brought his knees up to his chest as he slid two fingers into his dripping asshole, using the cum as lube. He never broke eye contact as he continued to fuck himself, lust glazing them over. He moaned and whimpered as he targeted his abused G-spot. “Ohh, daddy. Mmmm, daddy. Oh, daddy, your so fucking sexy. Do you like watching me?” FP could only nod as he hungrily looked over Jughead’s body. FP reached across and took over jerking Jughead off, using his thumb to rub his hole at the tip. Jughead arched his back off the bed and screwed his eyes shut. “Ohhh, _yes_ , daddy. Yeah...mmm, yeah...yeah...yeah.”

“Cum for me, baby.” FP’s deep voice rumbled. Jughead soon squirted white sticky cum into his father’s hand. Jughead gingerly took FP’s hand in his, bringing it up and licking himself off his dad’s fingers. FP chuckled. “You’re way more of a kinky fuck than I imagined you to be, Jug.” Jughead smiled with him. “And I can get kinkier. This was just round one, big guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.


End file.
